Heartless On Stage
by KateGA10
Summary: Esta es la historia de Calliope Torres, una super estrella internacional pero con un horrible pasado... ¿que sucede cuando cierta rubia Aparece en su vida? ¿ Podrá cambiarla o solo empeorara las cosas? Advertencia: Menciones de maltrato.


Prologo.

"_- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunta un hombre de piel morena y ojos claros a una joven de rasgos latinos._

_-En... en mi recital – Dijo dudosa la morena mirando con atención lo ojos de su padre, lo cuales mostraban pequeños rasgos de Ira._

_-¿Desde cuando estas en esas cosas? – pregunto nuevamente el hombre acercándose mas a su hija quien tenia una mano en la perilla de la puerta lista para correr cuando la situación lo requiera._

_-Desde siempre… mama siempre me inscribía en ellos – para el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que no debía de haberlas dicho, la postura de su padre se puso rígida y sus se tornaron pálidos perdiendo su clásico brillo._

_-¿Quién te crees para nombrar a tu madre? – pregunto de forma retorica acercándose a la morena y tomándola de su brazo con tanta fuerza que marco sus dedos en la piel de la latina quedando rojo al principio pero pronto se tornarían de un color mas obscuro._

_-Yo…yo…- Balbuceo la latina mirando fijamente lo ojos de su padre mientras en los suyos el miedo se reflejaba._

_-Respóndeme, y habla claro, Sabes que odio cuando balbuceas – Dijo mientras que apretaba mas su agarre contra el brazo de su hija._

_-Nadie – Susurro Miedosa a la reacción del hombre frente a ella._

_-¿Que? – Pregunto el hombre por trigésima vez sin despegar sus ojos de los de su hija._

_-Nadie – Dijo mas fuerte, su voz quebrándose un poco al principio._

_-Eso pensé – Pronuncio para luego levantar su mano y golpear fuertemente la cara de la morena causando que esta callera al suelo con un golpe sordo – Para la próxima Piensa Mejor antes de contestarme – dijo antes de salir de la sala y caminar hacia su habitación."_

-¿Callie? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto un hombre de pelo semi-blancusco a su compañera y mejor amiga.

-Si… Si, ¿Porque lo piensas? – Pregunto la latina mirando a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque Webber te acaba de hacer una pregunto y tu solo estabas mirando al vacío – Responde El Hombre con ojos verdes como la esmeralda, brillantes y claro obres.

-Solo estaba pensando un poco – Aclaro la latina – Deja de preocuparte tanto Mark – Continua mientras se acomodaba un poco en su silla de cuero y prestaba atención a su productor, Richard Webber el mejor productor en Avery's Records, una de las mejores empresas discográficas en todo U.S.A.

-¿y bien Torres? ¿Empezamos la Gira el próximo mes o quieres esperar un poco más? – pregunto Richard a su cantante y estrella.

-Tan pronto tenga a mi nuevo manager y a mi nuevo bajista empezamos- Respondió la latina cruzando sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

-Bueno Hemos terminado entonces, mañana comenzamos a grabar el nuevo álbum, cuyo titulo es… - Dejo la frase sin completar para dejar que Callie lo hiciera por el.

-A Tiempo – completo Callie sonriendo con su sonrisa de mega – Vatios.

-Bien nos vemos mañana en el estudio – Despidió Richard levantándose de su asiento el la punta de la mesa alargada de madera.

Luego de esa pequeña reunión donde se encontraban los ingenieros de los estudios, los planificadores, y la banda completa de** Heart **la cual estaba constituida por Mark Sloan En la batería, Derek Shepherd en la primera guitarra, Miranda Bailey segunda guitarra, Lexie Grey en el piano, hasta hace poco Alice McCain en el bajo y Callie Torres como Voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_- I Am… I Was Made For You – Cantaba la joven latina antes de anotar la frases que su boca recitaba en un pequeño cuaderno en sus piernas, ese era su segundo hobbie, Escribir Canciones que probablemente nunca saldrían a la luz, siempre le había encantado escribir, cualquier cosa hasta descubrir que lo que en verdad le gustaba era la música ._

_-¿Qué haces? – Entro de golpe Un hombre con aspecto desaliñado y desde lejos se notaba que había estado bebiendo._

_-Tarea – Mintió la Morena cerrando con cuidado en pequeño cuaderno y colocándolo a un lado._

_-Ven acá – Ordeno el Ojos verdes señalando el pasillo sin importarle poco lo que su hija estuviera haciendo._

_La joven latina se levanto lentamente de su cama vestida solamente con sus pijamas salió hacia el pasillo donde se encontró con un silencio ensordecedor al parecer su hermana menor no se encontraba en casa. Mientras pensaba y miraba a su espalda el hombre moreno cerro la puerta de su habitación y se aproximo a ella con los puños cerrados y tan pronto estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella una de sus manos salió disparada hacia su cara golpeándola justo de su pómulo izquierdo tumbándola al suelo, sin dejarla tomar un respiro se abalanzo sobre ella Utilizando ambas manos para golpearla, En las costillas, Cara, estomago, Donde sea que llegaran hasta cansarse."_

-¡Torres! – Llamo un hombre Blancuzco de pelo casi perfecto e irises Verdes.

-¿¡Que!? – Respondió ella un tanto exasperada por el tono de su acompañante.

-¿Qué te sucede Hoy? Te has quedado en blanco Dos veces – Pronuncio el ojos verdes mirando fijamente a La latina.

-Cierto Callie, Has estado muy extraña – Coincidió una mujer de estatura baja y piel morena obscura.

-Nada Miranda, solo estoy un poco distraída - Aclaro la morena, Mirando la pelinegra – Mejor voy a mi casa y descanso un poco - Continuo mientras se levantaba de la banca para luego dirigirse a su auto sin esperar repuesto u objeción y sin decir adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_-No eres suficientemente buena._

_-Jamás lograras lo que quieres._

_-No lo entiendes… Soy como la gripe, puedes tratar de eliminarme pero siempre volveré._

_-Tu madre estaría decepcionada de ti._

_-Solo fuiste un error, Un pequeño accidente que se convirtió en desgracia."_

Todas y cada unas de esas palabras rodaban por la cabeza de Callie mientras conducía hacia su casa, atormentándola, desde hace ya varios días los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia habían vuelto a perseguirla, el recuerdo de su hermanita mirándola horrorizada al notar su cara moreteada, o a sus ex - compañeros murmurando a sus espaldas, el recuerdo de su padre golpeándola por cualquier cosa que hacia… o no hacia, todos y cada uno de ellos pasaban por su mente como diapositivas, haciéndole sentir cosas que desde hace años no sentía, Culpa, Miedo, Tristeza, auto – Desprecio, Eran solo alguno de ellos.

Todo el camino hasta su casa fue silencioso en el exterior de la cabeza de Callie, pero en el interior gritos, golpes, chillidos toda clase de sonidos rondaban, en su vida el vida a casa le había parecido tan largo a excepción de ese día.

El llegar a su hogar se notaba mas vacío de lo normal, aun si las ama de casa rondaban por todas partes, los guardaespaldas cubrían cada centímetro de la casa y los cocineros hacían un alboroto en la cocina, para ella la casa se veía vacía y silenciosa, las escaleras parecían cada ves mas obscuras, las habitaciones se sentían mas angostas, o tal vez la voces y recuerdos en su cabeza la oprimían a tal punto en que todo parecía cada vez mas distante… Tal vez, Solo tal vez, este era el comienzo de un largo y tortuoso viaje.


End file.
